1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sled structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water sled arranged to accommodate cargo for water transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of the various "jet ski" as a recreational vehicle is known, wherein such jet ski structure having limited available space requires repeated trips by a user thereof in the transport of cargo. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a sled structure arranged to transport cargo in association with a self-propelled vehicle as noted above and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.